Romeu Tentáculos e Julieta Bochechas
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy e Lula Molusco oficializaram o namoro, mas nenhum dos dois sabe como contar aos seus amigos, Bob Esponja e Patrick, esse novo relacionamento, a única idéia deles é contar uma famosa tragédia Romeu e Julieta, será que vai dar certo ? Comentários são Bem-Vindos !
1. Explicando um Novo Relacionamento

A / N : Este é primeiro capítulo, o sumário para ser mais exata, da minha versão de Romeu e Julieta misturando personagens de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada, espero que gostem. (Aviso: se você não leu minha última história, O Cruzeiro, eu recomendo que leia para entender melhor o que se passa aqui).

Lula Molusco e Sandy estavam namorando há quase uma semana, por acidente, tinham embarcado no mesmo cruzeiro de férias e lá floresceu essa linda paixão entre os dois, mas ambos estavam apreensivos com a reação de seus amigos da Fenda do Bikini ao receberem a notícia, principalmente Bob Esponja, pois Lula Molusco achava que ele tinha uma queda por Sandy, eles ficaram pensando durante a viagem e decidiram contar ao amigo por meio de uma história muito antiga escrita por um grande escritor, Romeu e Julieta de Wyllian Shakesfish, um drama de dois adolescentes, cujas famílias eram arqui-inimigas, que tinham se apaixonado, era um amor proibido e eles tiveram que lutar para ficarem juntos, não era bem essa a situação de Lula Molusco e Sandy, mas se aproximava e era o melhor que eles conseguiam imaginar.

Já estava quase na hora do desembarque, o casal arrumava suas malas e se preparavam para descer do navio.

- Está tudo ai ? - perguntou Lula Molusco.

- Eu acho que sim, mas como faremos para descer ? - disse Sandy.

- É melhor você descer primeiro e tentar levar Bob Esponja e Patrick antes que eu desça, daí você diz à eles que leu um livro durante o passeio e queria lhes contar...

Eles continuaram planejando até a hora do desembarque, quando foi a hora, Sandy desceu primeiro e logo avistou seus amigos.

- Oi Bob Esponja, Patrick - ela ascenou à eles.

- Olha Patrick, é a Sandy !

- Oi Sandy ! - gritou Patrick. Ela desceu do navio e os encontrou no porto.

- Que saudade de vocês pessoal - os três se abraçaram amigavelmente enquanto Lula Molusco os observava escondido, resmungando de ciúme.

- Puxa Sandy, você nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu enquanto estava fora - disse Bob Esponja animado para contar tudo à sua melhor amiga.

- Você também não adivinha o que aconteceu no cruzeiro - ela soltou uma risadinha, depois se lembrou do plano e retomou - eu li um belo livro lá e queria contar a história para vocês.

- Que legal Sandy, vai ser como se eu estivesse lendo o livro, só que escutando, eu estaria esculentando ! - disse Patrick, pela sua expressão, ele pensava ter feito uma nova descoberta no mundo da leitura.

- O que acham de ir para a Cúpula da Árvore no fim da tarde para eu lhes contar a história ? - disse Sandy, ignorando o comentário de Patrick.

- Claro ! - ambos disseram em uníssono.

- Então, vamos pois eu tenho muito para arrumar em casa.

- Espere - disse Bob Esponja - eu queria esperar pelo Lula Molusco, vocês foram no mesmo navio ?

- Bem, sim mas, - Sandy disse, nervosa - ele já saiu, saiu antes de todo mundo.

- Ah, então tá - Patrick disse.

Os três amigos foram para a casa de Sandy e depois para as respectivas casas, quando eram exatamente 17:30 a campainha tocou, Bob Esponja e Patrick estavam ansiosos para ouvir a história.

- Calma rapazes, estou esperando mais uma pessoa antes de começar - a campainha toca, Sandy foi abrir a porta ao seu convidado extra/namorado secreto, Lula Molusco, ela o deteve antes que ele a beijasse por acidente, ao invés disso, eles trocaram um abraço caloroso.

- Lula Molusco ? - perguntou Bob Esponja - o que está fazendo aqui ?

- Sandy me chamou aqui para ajuda-la a contar a vocês a história de Romeu e Julieta, afinal, quem melhor para isso do que um shakesfishiano veterano como eu - Lula Molusco se gabou, Sandy lhe mostrou a língua por insinuar que ele sabia mais de Shakesfish que ela.

- Bom, como o veterano em Shakesfish disse, - ela lhe deu uma cotovelada - nós vamos contar a romântica...

- E trágica - interrompeu Lula Molusco.

- ...E trágica, história de Romeu e Julieta, bem, tudo se passa em meados dos anos 1500...

A / N : É isso, o primeiro capítulo de não sei quantos outros, dessa vez, eu não sei em que momento começar a traduzir, se eu termino tudo e traduzo tudo de uma vez ou se traduzo a medida que escrevo, aah, to começando a descobrir que vida de escritora (que não fala a língua-base mundial) é dura DX... by the way, até logo.


	2. Contando um Drama parte I

A / N : Apresentação dos personagens.

Lula Molusco-Romeu : Lula Molusco Montecchio; Sandy-Julieta: Sandra Capuleto; Bob Esponja-Frei Lourenço : Frei Calça Quadrada; Patrick-Benvólio : Patrick Montecchio; Larry-Teobaldo : Larry Capuleto; Fininho-Mercúrio : Fininho Escalo; Pérola-Ama : Ama Pérola; Squillian-Páris : Conde Squillian; Sra. Puff- Sra. Capuleto : Sra. Puff Capuleto; Sirigueijo : Sr. Sirigueijo Montecchio; Plâncton : o Boticário; Karen-Rosalina : Karen Rosalina. Nomes não citados aqui, imaginem como peixes aleatórios.

Lula Molusco e Sandy vão narrar a história juntos, mas fica por sua conta imaginar quem está falando o quê, okay ?

Tudo se passa em Verona, cidade da Itália, onde duas famílias de igual importância carregavam antigas brigas do passado, mas suas rivalidades eram disputadas até hoje, inclusive pelos cidadãos de Verona.

- Dou a minha palavra caro Gregório, não devemos levar desaforos para casa - disse Sansão.

- Está certo.

- Se me desafiarem puxo minha espada e lavo com sangue a honra.

- Pois é mais fácil lavar com sabão.

- Minha espada está aposta.

- É pra nós que fazes cara feia senhor? - intrometeu-se Abraão.

- Não - respondeu Gregório - Talvez algum assombro, quem sabe.

- Quem sabe não és um.

- Estás querendo briga - disse Baltazar.

- Eu ? Não senhor, só queria um sanduíche - respondeu Gregório.

- Mas se estás... - começou Sansão - de qualquer modo, saiba que estamos apostos.

- Desembanhie vossas espadas se forem homens - gritou Abraão.

- Corja! Sacas da espada contra esses pobres homens - disse Larry.

- Procura apartar esta gente. Guarda tua espada e ajude-me a acalmá-los - Patrick tentou acalmar a situação.

- Como? Estes porcos imundos não desejam a paz. Por inferno todos os Montecchios! - disse Larry.

Nesse momento, Sra. Puff chegou e exigiu saber quem provocava tamanha algazarra. Depois chegou Sr. Sirigueijo e ambos começaram a discutir, mas a briga foi apartada pelo príncipe de Verona, dizendo que não toleraria tamanhas brigas entre seus cidadãos.

Depois desss incidente, Sr. Sirigueijo e Patrick dirigiram-se à residência dos Montecchios para conversar.

- Quem despertou essa antiga rixa ? Diga-me sobrinho - clamava Sirigueijo.

- Foram os servos do vosso adversário, querido tio - respondeu Patrick.

- Sim, imaginei. Agora diga-me, onde está meu filho Lula Molusco ?

- Há uma hora atrás vi seu filho caminhando no bosque... tocando flauta. Disse que queria ficar sozinho.

- Flauta ? - Sr. Sirigueijo ponderou um pouco - não seria uma clarineta o que ele tocava ?

- É por aí.

- Ah, como queria que meu filho se abrisse comigo, que me contasse o que lhe aflige.

- Quem vem lá ? - interrompeu Patrick - Será o carteiro ?

- É meu filho, insolente !

- Depois reclama que teu filho não lhe fala.

- Cala-te agora ! - gritou Sirigueijo - agora vás à Lula Molusco e descobre o que lhe entristece.

Patrick foi ao encontro de Lula Molusco, e lhe perguntou o motivo de tanta tristeza.

- Ai de mim ! - se lamentava Lula Molusco - as horas tristes parecem longas.

- Por que tão tristes suas horas ? - perguntou Patrick.

- Não possuir o que me pode abreviar.

- Falas de amor ?

- Estou privado daquela que amo - disse Romeu e assoprou sua clarineta.

- E quem amas, caro primo ?

- A linda e jovem, Karen Rosalina.

...

- Mas Sandy, Romeu não era apaixonado por Julieta ? - questionou Bob Esponja.

- Antes dele conhecer Julieta, Romeu tinha uma paixão por Rosalina - disse Lula Molusco - agora não interrompe mais, seu bolha.

- Parem de implicância e me deixem continuar ! - disse Sandy retomando a história.

...

Na casa dos Capuleto, Sra. Puff e Conde Squillian discutiam sobre a jovem filha de Puff, Sandra Capuleto, com a qual Conde Squillian queria casar-se.

- É lamentável que haja essa inimizade entre nossas famílias - dizia Puff - e ainda que há tanto tempo !

- Tenho para com a senhora, honrosa consideração - respondeu C. Squillian - e agora, Sra. Capuleto, espero que responda à meu pedido.

- Claro, respondo. Minha filha Sandra é ainda muito jovem, talvez daqui a dois ou três verões, esteja preparada para o compromisso e venha a ser sua esposa.

- Muitas jovens da idade de Sandra são esposas e mães felizes - argumentou Squillian.

- Cedo murcham as jovens que cedo se casam - disse Puff - Sandy é a esperança de meu mundo. Por agora, permito que corteje-a, é claro, se for do agrado dela. E estas convidado a participar da festa que darei em minha casa essa noite.

- Muito me honra o convite. Toda Verona conhece a grandiosidade deste baile. Desde já Sra. Capuleto - disse Conde Squillian - conte com minha presença.

A / N : Isso está ficando um tanto confuso... Bob Esponja não tem tantos personagens quanto Romeu e Julieta, eu realmente estou tentando muito, espero que gostem.


	3. Contando um Drama parte II

A / N : Não estou com paciência para traduções agora, daqui um ou dois capítulos em português eu começo a traduzir os outro.

Em algum ponto qualquer de Verona, Lula Molusco e Patrick conversavam, Lula Molusco tinha uma idéia para se aproximar de sua amada Rosalina, mal sabia ele que encontraria seu verdadeiro amor, Sandra Capuleto, no decorrer dos acontecimentos.

- És louco, Lula Molusco - disse-lhe Patrick.

- Não ouve o que te digo ? Haverá um grande baile de máscaras.

- Na casa dos Capuletos !

- Onde a bela Rosalina se fará presente - suspirava Lula Molusco.

- Então vais lá para comparar Rosalina à outras beldades de Verona, hein ?

- O sol que tudo vê, jamais viu tamanha beleza.

- Só diz isso por não ter a quem comparar Rosalina.

- Não vou lá para compara-la às outras, seu tolo - disse Lula Molusco - vou apenas para presenciar o espetáculo de sua formosura em todo seu esplendor.

- És louco ! - disse Patrick.

- Louco não, caro primo - Lula Molusco abraçou seu primo com um braço - apenas um homem apaixonado.

Já na casa dos Capuletos, Sra. Puff procurava a filha Sandy para lhe contar de seu novo pretendente.

- Ama Pérola, onde está minha filha ? - perguntou Sra. Puff - chame-a !

- Oh Netuno, já chamei-a - disse Pérola - onde anda essa menina ? Sandy ? Sandy ?

- Aqui estou Ama Pérola, quem está me chamando ? - disse Sandra.

- Sua mãe.

- Eis me aqui, mamãe, o que deseja ?

- Ama Pérola, deixe-nos a sós, preciso falar com ela em segredo - disse Puff, logo depois mudou de idéia - ou melhor, volte, deve ouvir isso, logo completará quatorze primaveras.

- Oh sim, senhora, espero viver bastante para ve-la casada.

- É exatamente sobre isso que quero lhe falar - disse Puff, voltando-se para Sandy - minha filha, que sentes em relação ao casamento ?

- É coisa com a qual não sonho.

- Pois já é hora de pensardes no assunto, e se não percebes, o valente Conde Squillian está interessado em corteja-la.

- Ah que homem, senhorita, é um gato... quero dizer, um cavalheiro de excelente aparência - Ama Pérola se corrigiu rapidamente.

- Não há, em toda Verona, melhor partido.

- E que partido ! - Ama Pérola se exaltou um pouco demais e recebeu um olhar de advertência da Sra. Puff.

- E o que me diz filha ? É de teu agrado receber a corte do Conde Squillian ?

- Procurarei aceitar sua corte, já que é de teu agrado.

- Eu sabia filha, bem, o Conde nos espera.

- Vá senhorita, procure felizes noites e que tenhas felizes dias - despediu-se Pérola.

A noite caiu, o baile de máscaras estava acontecendo na casa dos Capuletos, Lula Molusco e Patrick estavam na porta decidindo como entrariam na casa do "inimigo".

- Como faremos para nos infiltrar ? - perguntava Lula Molusco, ansioso.

- Aproveitemos a hospitalidade do anfitrião e vamo-nos em breve - dizia Patrick.

- Lula Molusco - disse Fininho (Mercúrio) - queremos que dance.

- Sinto chumbo na alma.

- Estás apaixonado !

- Temo ser, é o amor ? - lamentava Lula Molusco - áspero e rude demais. Pungente como um espinho.

- Se o amor é áspero contigo, seja áspero com ele.

- Vamo, batei e entremos - disse Patrick - e quando lá dentro estivermos, cada qual cuide de suas pernas.

- Bem vindos cavalheiros ! - cumprimentava Sra. Puff Capuleto - em meus bons tempos também usava máscara e era muito paquerada pelos rapazes. Vamos, dêem espaço à dança.

- Aquele deve ser um Montecchio - disse Larry - como se atreve, miserável, a vir até aqui ?

- Que há meu sobrinho ? - perguntou Sra. Puff.

- Minha tia, aquele ali é um Montecchio, filho de vosso inimigo. O miserável vieste aqui para ridicularizar nossa festa.

- Não é o jovem Lula Molusco ?

- Ele mesmo - disse Larry - o infame Lula Molusco.

- Acalma-te Larry, deixá-o em paz se comporte como perfeito gentil homem. Verona se orgulha da conduta tão exemplar deste jovem.

- Não poderei suporta-lo.

- Será suportado ! - Sra. Puff aumentou o tom - Sou eu quem está dizendo. Afinal, quem manda, eu ou tu ?

- Ora, minha tia, isso é uma vergonha.

- Basta ! Ou essa brincadeira poderá lhe custar caro !

- Vou me retirar, mas isso não ficará assim - disse Larry e se retirou.

Durante a festa, a dança e as conversas, Lula Molusco observa Sandra, sem saber que ela é uma Capuleto.

A / N : Acho que estou progredindo, logo logo Romeu e Julieta vão se encontrar, estou ansiosa para ouvir algumas opiniões x3


	4. Contando um Drama parte III

A / N : Já está começando as paqueras, aqui eu já começo com o diálogo de Romeu e Julieta / Lula Molusco e Sandra no baile de máscaras.

- Posso ter a honra ? - disse Lula Molusco à Sandra - qual é o seu nome, pequena ?

- Por que te diria ? - respondeu Sandy.

- Adoro mulheres difíceis - Lula Molusco aproxima-se dela e beija-lhe a mão - Espero que meus lábios possam suavizar esse rude contato com um terno beijo.

- As santas tem mãos para que lhes toquem.

- Não tem lábios as santas e devotos ?

- Sim, peregrino, lábios que usam exclusivamente para rezar.

- Deixe que os lábios faça o papel das mãos.

- Sem se mexer, os santos atendem às orações.

- Então fica quietinha, eis o devoto. Em tua boca limpo meus pecados - disse Lula Molusco, ele puxa-a para mais perto e a beija.

- E assim, passa-os para mim - disse Sandy.

- Passei-te meus pecados ? Não seja por isso, devolva-me-os* - Ama Pérola chega e interrompe a conversa.

- Senhorita, sua mãe lhe chama.

- Sim, ama - Sandy sai.

- Qual o nome dela ? - pergunta Lula Molusco à Pérola.

- Sandra Capuleto, filha da Sra. Puff Capuleto.

- Maldição ! - disse Lula Molusco com raiva - de agora em diante, minha vida é divida no livro do inimigo - nesse instante, Patrick chega.

- E Rosalina ?

- Cala-te ! Rosalina é passado, agora eu quero saber mais sobre Sandra.

Lula Molusco, Patrick e os outros convidados foram embora, ficando apenas Sandy e ama Pérola no salão.

- Qual é o nome daquele rapaz ? - perguntou Sandy.

- O belo jovem que lhe beijaste mais cedo ? - disse Pérola.

- Não tão belo, mas sim.

- Não sei senhorita, não o conheço. Por quê ? Achas que é casado ?

- Aquele tipo ? Não, mas é um cavalheiro muito gentil, gosto dele.

- Tem razão, senhorita.

- Vá atrás dele ama - disse Sandy - descubra seu nome !

Depois de alguns minutos, Pérola retorna para falar com Sandy.

- E então, ama ? - perguntou Sandy, ansiosa.

- Seu nome é Lula Molusco Montecchio, filho único do Sr. Sirigueijo Montecchio, vosso inimigo, senhorita.

- Como do amor a inimizade me arde. Desconhecido e asnado muito tarde. Como esse monstro, o amor brinca comigo: apaixonada vejo-me do inimigo !

- Que queres dizer, Sandra ?

- É uma rima, ama - alguém chama por Sandy no outro salão.

- Vamos senhorita, está na hora, já se foram todos os hóspedes embora.

Depois deste baile nasce em Lula Molusco e Sandra o amor. Mas a inimizade entre as famílias cria um grande obstáculo para a aproximação dos amantes.

...

- Sandy, Sandy, eu tenho que ir no banheiro ! - disse Patrick, se retorcendo no banco.

- Claro, Bob Esponja, mostre ao Patrick o banheiro lá dentro - respondeu ela apontando para a casa na árvore.

- É pra já, Sandy - Patrick e Bob Esponja entraram às pressas na casa da árvore.

- Como você aguenta esses idiotas ? - perguntou Lula Molusco.

- Me diga você, são seus vizinhos - Sandy disse, Lula Molusco chegou mais perto e a beijou.

- Sandy ! Acabou o papel higiênico ! - Bob Esponja gritou de dentro da árvore, o casal se separou rapidamente com o susto.

- Armário da esquerda, na segunda porta ! - Sandy gritou de volta e riu.

- Idiotas - disse Lula Molusco, irritado por Bob Esponja ter interrompido seu beijo por nada - se apressem aí, não estamos nem na metade da história !

Depois de alguns minutos, longos até pelo fato de Patrick estar no banheiro, ele e Bob Esponja voltaram e sentaram-se para continuar a história.

...

Após a festa, Fininho, Patrick e Lula Molusco ficaram conversando do lado de fora da casa dos Capuletos, quando Lula Molusco perdeu a paciência e pulou o muro da casa, procurando sua amada.

A Lua já se levantava ao céu, Sandra se colocou à janela para observar a noite.

- Ai de mim, Lula Molusco - clamava Sandy - por quê es tu ? Nega teu pai, rejeita teu nome por mim. Ou então jura teu amor que não serei mais uma Capuleto.

" Continuarei a ouvi-la ou falo com ela agora ?" - ponderava Lula Molusco.

- Somente teu nome é meu inimigo, como desejo que tivestes outro nome - continuava Sandra - renega teu odiado nome, e me terás inteira.

- Chama-me apenas de amor que de novo serei batizado.

- Fanfarrão ! Escutava às escuras !

- Ei ! - disse Lula Molusco.

- És louco! Como chegaste aqui? - dizia Sandra - corres perigo. Se algum de meus parentes lhe encontrar aqui, seria a morte.

- Mais perigos há em teus olhos que em 20 espadas, Sandra.

- Chama-me apenas de Sandy - ela pediu - por nada desejo que te vejam aqui.

- Apenas me olhas com doçura que de todo mal estarei protegido.

- Como chegaste aqui ?

- Meu amor me guiou, este já tens, eu juro...

- Não jures !

- Sandra ? - chamou ama Pérola.

- Tenho que ir - disse ela.

- Quando veremo-nos de novo ? - perguntou Lula Molusco.

- Se teu amor é tão verdadeiro quantos dizes.

- Quero me casar contigo, Sandy.

- Amanhã te mandarei um mensageiro. Se for de tua vontade, marcaremos a cerimônia.

- Sandra, é hora de dormir - apressava-a Pérola.

- Estou indo ! Boa noite, Lula Molusco.

- Boa noite, meu amor - ele disse e ela entrou. Ao invés de ir-se para casa quando amanheceu, Lula Molusco foi ao Mosteiro encontrar-se com Frei Calça Quadrada.

A / N : Assustei vocês com o falso flagra ? *risos*. Logo eu entro com o próximo capítulo, byee.

* Nunca pensei que usaria essa parte da Língua portuguesa, estou me sentindo como aqueles escritores do período Barroco Português XD


	5. Contando um Drama parte IV

A / N : Já estou ficando com os nervos atrofiados de tanto escrever XD

Mal o dia raiou e Lula Molusco, ao invés de ir para casa, desviou seu caminho para o mosteiro onde encontrou Frei Bob Esponja, e desta forma planejava levar adiante o que prometera a sua adorada Sandra.

- Bom dia padre !

- Bendito seja ! - cumprimentou Bob Esponja - Posso apostar que a causa de sua visita é atribuida ao amor.

- Tens razão, santo padre.

- Ah, esta jovem Rosalina.

- Não é de Rosalina que venho falar - respondeu Lula Molusco.

- Não ? - Bob Esponja estava confuso - Então de quem ?

- Vim falar de Sandy.

- Sandy ?... Sandra Capuleto ?

- Exato !

- Mas como ? - Frei Bob Esponja ficava cada vez mais confuso.

- Amor não se escolhe, se sente.

- O problema é que o amor dos jovens não está apoiado no coração e sim nos olhos.

- O senhor também me sensuraste quando disse que amava Rosalina e que ela não me amava. Mas com Sandy é diferente, tanto me ama quanto é amada !

- Talvez isto possa ser o motivo de trégua entre os Capuletos e os Montecchios !

- Então nos ajude - suplicava Lula Molusco.

- O que você tem na cabeça, meu jovem ?

- Quero que case Sandy e eu.

- Vossas famílias jamais darão consentimento.

- Por isso não deverão saber disso até oficializarmos nossa união - Bob Esponja ainda parecia indeciso - eu te suplico !

- Tudo bem... eu faço, mas faço unicamente para selar a paz entre as famílias.

- Então temos que agir depressa ! - Lula Molusco estava ansioso.

- Calma meu jovem, quem muito corre acaba tropeçando, principalmente quando se tem 4 pernas.

Através de um mensageiro, Sandy ficou sabendo que tudo estava acertado. Chegou bem cedo ao mosteiro de Frei Bob Esponja e ali as mãos dos jovens se juntaram na sagrada união. Terminada a cerimônia, Sandy voltou depressa para casa, onde ficou aguardando impacientemente a cair da noite pois seu recém esposo Lula Molusco havia lhe prometido visitar. Mas, o pior estava por vir.

Numa praça de Verona, Patrick e Fininho (Mercúrio) conversavam sobre Lula Molusco:

- Onde está ele ? - perguntava Patrick - ele não voltou para casa.

- Será que está morto ? - palpitava Fininho.

- Não fale bobagens !

- Bom dia, queridos amigos - Lula Molusco aparece e os cumprimenta.

- Ora Lula Molusco, estavamos preocupados ! - disse Patrick - onde estava ?

- Perdão, mas tinha um assunto importante para resolver.

- Ora, se não é o Capuleto. És um traidor Fininho. Traí-nos a juntar-se com tal corja! - intrometeu-se Larry.

- Escolho minhas amizades por caráter e não por nome.

- Vamos Fininho - chamou Patrick.

- Isto. Foge feito ratos que são - Larry provocava.

- Desembainha tua espada que irás engolir tua ofensa - Fininho aceitou a provocação.

- Como está valente o tal traidor.

- Vamos acalmar nossos ânimos - Patrick disse - estamos em local público.

- Se é um desafio que queres, encontrastes - desafiou Larry - vou te ensinar a respeitar o nome dos Capuletos.

Fininho e Larry lutaram, infelizmente, ou não, Larry venceu. Lula Molusco não ficou quieto ao perder seu amigo, ele desembainha a espada e fere Larry.

- Infeliz !

- Coragem, meu amigo - Patrick lhe disse que Fininho havia batido as botas - Maldito! Tu, eu ou ambos, devemos ir juntar-nos a ele

- Estúpido! Tu que eras companheiro dele, com ele partiras.

- Esta espada decidirá - eles lutam e Lula Molusco leva a melhor.

- Foge Lula Molusco, se te pegarem, é morte na certa, você sabe que aqui não há impunisãonidade ! - disse Patrick.

- Impunidade, imbecil ! - corrigiu Lula Molusco, logo após, ele saiu correndo, foi-se para o mosteiro de Frei Bob Esponja à procura de abrigo.

No dia seguinte, era o julgamento de Lula Molusco, seu pai tentava ganhar a absolvição, enquanto Sra. Puff testemunhava contra, no final, foi decidido que, pelo fato de Lula Molusco ter agido em defesa de seu amigo Fininho, foi apenas exilado, o que era muito bom, pois a condenação que merecia perante a lei, era a morte. Pérola chorava num canto à morte de Larry quando Sandy chegou.

- Ah, que dia triste ! - lamentava-se Pérola.

- Que passa Pérola ? - perguntou a jovem, desconhecendo a morte de seu primo.

- Teu primo, Sandra, Larry está morto !

- Primo Larry ? Que aconteceu ?

- Morto em um duelo.

- Despedaçado esta meu coração! Pobre Larry. Tão jovem, morto.

- Teobaldo não existe mais e Lula Molusco foi banido.

- Oh, meu Deus! A mão de Lupa Molusco derramou o sangue de Larry ?

- Assim aconteceu.

- Ah Lula Molusco ! Tens um coração de serpente escondido por um rosto florido! Uma mente atormentada, confusa entre o amor e o ressentimento. Ai de mim!

- Que a vergonha caia sobre Lula Molusco - continuou Pérola.

- Lula Molusco é um bom homem.

- Como falas bem de quem matou seu primo?

- Devo falar mal de meu esposo?

- Que dizes?

- Que acabaste de ouvir.

- Deus! Correi para vosso quarto, vou atrás dele para esclarecer o ocorrido.

- Oh, encontra-o. Entrega-o este anel e rega-o para que venha dar-me seu derradeiro adeus.

Acontece o velório de Larry, enquanto isso, no mosteiro de Frei Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco estava escondido.

- Aparece Lulinha, aparece.

- Bob Esponja, quais são as notícias? - perguntou Lula Molusco - qual a sentença ?

- Foste banido.

- Ah, banido! Tende compaixão... Preferia a morte.

- Sê paciente Lula Molusco. O mundo é vasto.

- Que mundo pode haver fora dos muros de Verona?

- Oh, negra ingratidão! - dizia Bob Esponja - segundo as leis, deverias morrer.

- É suplício e não favor. O Céu esta onde Sandy vive. Pior condenação não haveria... Banido, longe do meu verdadeiro e único amor - se ouve bater à porta.

- Levanta-te Lula, estão batendo a porta. Esconda-te.

Era Pérola, ela entrou e explicou à Bob Esponja que vinha a pedido de Sandy, ela entregou o anel à Lula Molusco que, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para a casa de Sandy, onde os dois passaram a noite juntos.

...

Sandy e Lula Molusco se olharam e soltaram uma risadinha, lembrando de sua primeira noite juntos, no cruzeiro, a situação foi mais ou menos igual à de Romeu e Julieta, ambos escondidos, talvez tenha sido uma das razões pela qual eles escolheram essa história para contar aos amigos, Bob Esponja e Patrick, que aliás, não entendiam o por quê dos dois estarem rindo.

- Qual é a graça ? - perguntou Patrick.

- Nada - disse Sandy, suas bochechas começaram a ficar rosadas - só lembramos de uma piada que nos contaram no cruzeiro.

- Conta pra gente Sandy, Patrick e eu adoramos piadas ! - disse Bob Esponja, alegre.

- Ela não se lembra - interrompeu Lula Molusco - e afinal, vocês querem ouvir piadas ou vão nos deixar terminar a história ? - ambos se calaram - muito bem... onde paramos ?

A / N : Desculpe por esses dois dias, mas eu precisava de um tempo para retomar meus desenhos (sim, eu desenho XD me visitem no DeviantArt, tenho o mesmo nome lá e aqui, Layla Fox). Não pretendo escrever mais com a mesma frequência, mas não vou deixar de escrever, afinal, Squandy4Ever \õ/ XD


	6. Contando um Drama parte V

A / N : Aleluia ! Meu celular voltou do concerto e eu preciso aproveitar todo o tempo que tenho até o próximo tilt XD.

Enquanto isso, Frei Bob Esponja sai em intermédio de Lula Molusco com esperança de pacificar as famílias, mais é surpreendido, Sra. Capuleto para consolar Sandy, prometeu-a em casamento a seu fiel pretendente, Squilliam.

- Preciso partir - disse Lula Molusco à Sandy.

- Tens mesmo que ir ?

- Sim. Tenho. Embora não queira. Prefiro teus braços.

- Se ficas, morre.

- Longe de ti, sou apenas um andarilho sem vida - ele disse e abraçou-a.

- Vá... - Sandy disse, segurando o choro.

- Senhora ?! - Pérola entra no quarto de repente e se depara com o casal se despedindo.

- Ama ! - exclamou Sandy.

- Vossa mãe está vindo.

- Adeus, adeus doce Sandy !

- Adeus Lula Molusco. Aguardarei notícias suas. Estaremos juntos novamente.

- Não tenhas dúvidas amor - ele lhe dá um último beijo - Acredite-me.

- Minha filha... - Sra. Puff Capuleto entra e encontra sua filha aos prantos.

- Minha mãe.

- Sempre chorando !

- Deixe-me chorar.

- Pobrezinha tão sensível ! - Puff senta-se com Sandy na cama na filha - choras não somente a morte de teu primo, mas também por saber que está vivo o infame que o assassinou. Mais não se preocupes, teremos nossa vingança.

- Como é ?

- Por hora deixamos de lado está conversa triste e tediosa - Puff mudou de assunto - Tenho notícia melhor que alegrará este coração.

- E que notícia é esta?

- Como sabes, tens uma mãe previdente. E vendo tua tristeza providenciei teu casamento com o jovem e galante Squilliam.

- Me espanta a presa de me casar com quem se quer me fez a corte. Lhe suplico minha mãe... não desejo me casar.

- Como não quer ?! Lhe arranjamos um gentil homem para esposo.

- Agradeço. Mas não o amo - Sandy tentou argumentar.

- Aprenderás amá-lo ! - Sra. Puff aumentou o tom - irás casar com Squilliam nem que eu tenha que te levar arrastada aquela igreja !

- Ai de mim! Que sofro com tamanho dissabor!

Horrorizada, Sandy foi até Frei Bob Esponja em busca de seu auxílio. Mas lá, Conde Squilliam e já conversava com Frei Calça Quadrada sobre seu casamento.

- Quinta-feira, senhor ? - Frei Bob Esponja disse ao Conde Squilliam - É muito pouco tempo.

- Esta é a vontade dos Capuletos e também a minha.

- Não é correto ignorar os sentimentos da dama - disse Frei Bob Esponja - não me agrada.

- Sandra ainda está muito abalada com a morte de seu primo Larry e esta é a causa pela qual tão pouco lhe falei de amor.

- Veja senhor, está chegando a dama - Sandy chega no mosteiro.

- Feliz encontro minha bela Sandra e futura esposa.

- Poderá ser nobre cavalheiro quando for sua esposa.

- Há de ser, meu amor, na próxima quinta-feira - ele tentou se aproximar mas Sandy se esquivou e andou em direção ao Bob Esponja.

- Que tem que ser será.

- Vindes confessar com o padre ?

- Minha confissão teria maior valor, feita em vossa ausência.

- Tenho agora tempo disponível, minha triste filha - disse o Frei - cavalheiro, precisamos ficar sozinhos.

- Deus me livre perturbar a devoção - Squilliam se dirigiu à porta - adeus Sandra ! Aguardarei até quinta-feira, guardai este santo beijo.

- Fechai a porta - Sandy pediu à Bob Esponja.

- Ah, Sandy ! Já conheço a tua dor.

- Frade, ajude-me ! Dizei-me como poderei evitar este triste destino. Prefiro ser enterrada viva a me casar com Squilliam !

- Filha, vislumbro certa esperança para evitar este casamento. Mas é arriscado por demais.

- Qualquer coisa para me livrar deste destino tão infame.

- Se te atreves, eu te darei um remédio. Volta para tua casa e mostra-te alegre e dá teu consentimento em casar com Squilliam. Amanhã, véspera do teu casamento, deves beber o conteúdo deste frasco. O líquido que aqui contém a deixará paralisada como se estivesse morta, durante quarenta e duas horas.

- E assim Squilliam pensará que morri.

- Sim. Então enviarei um mensageiro onde Lula Molusco está, e quando acordar poderão ir para longe e assim viverem felizes juntos - Sandy parecia mais feliz agora, a idéia de passar a perna em sua família e viver com o amor da sua vida para sempre lhe parecia errada, mas irresistível - Agora parte. Seja forte e feliz em sua decisão. Agora mesmo enviarei um mensageiro com uma carta á Lula Molusco.

- O amor me dá forças. Adeus querido padre !

Na manhã seguinte Sandy foi dada como morta. Então em meio a profundo pesar o casamento transformou-se em funeral. Os hinos de núpcias se transformaram em sombrios cantigos fúnebres. Notícias ruins viajam sempre mais rapidamente que as boas. Assim a terrível história da morte de Sandy chegou aos ouvidos do apaixonado Lula Molusco, antes que o mensageiro enviado por Frei Bob Esponja chegasse com a carta esclarecendo a simulação.

- Que boas novas trazes de Verona ?

- Meu bom Lula Molusco... - disse Baltazar, um leal amigo de Lula Molusco.

- Nobre Baltazar, que palidez é está que trás sobre tua fronte ?

- Sandra.

- Sandy ? - Lula Molusco perguntou, preocupado - não dizes nada ? Que silêncio é este que contagia todo os cantos a ponto de ouvir apenas teu pulsar ?

- Pobre Sandra.

- Que há com ela ?

- Dorme. Dorme um sono profundo...

- Que queres dizer ?

- Meu bom amigo, sedes forte...

- Não, não, não...

- Sandra foi levada ao sepulcro dos Capuletos e agora vive entre os anjos.

- Não pode ser ! - Lula Molusco começou a se desesperar.

- Vi com meus próprios olhos quando a levaram para a tumba de sua família.

- Sandy ! Sobre a luz da lua e o brilho das estrelas juramos amor eterno ! Prepare meu cavalo.

- Não podes sair de Mantua. Não seria prudente.

- Partirei o quanto antes.

- Irei contigo - Baltazar sai.

- Oh quantas desgraças me acomete a alma! Sandy, meu doce e tão sublime amor! Ainda esta noite, ao teu lado repousarei. És o amor da minha vida e também da minha morte. Eternamente estaremos juntos e nosso amor será lembrado por todas as gerações. O boticário ... Mora por aqui... Boticário ? Em algum lugar... - ele corre pelas ruas de Mantua, a procura do comerciante - Boticário ? Boticário...

- Quem me chama com tanta força?

- Vim aqui amigo... Você é bem menor do que eu pensei.

- Todo mundo diz isso - respondeu Plâncton, o Boticário.

- Tenho aqui quarenta ducados, sei o quanto precisas. Arranja-me uma poção venenosa, mas que seja um veneno tão forte que se espalhe rapidamente pelas veias e mate rapidamente um corpo que sem alma vive.

- Possuo esse veneno perigoso, porém seu comercio é proibido por Lei - respondeu Plâncton - se descobrem que o vendi serei punido, condenado a morte.

- Quanto a isso não precisa temer. Ninguém saberá que o senhor me forneceu tal produto. Sei quanto precisas deste dinheiro. Então passe por cima da Lei e toma estes para si.

- Basta uma única gota.

- Eis teu ouro, o veneno mais nocivo para a alma dos homens - disse Lula Molusco entregando o dinheiro ao comerciante que saiu em seguida - ao sepulcro, ao lado de Julieta estarei.

A / N : Talvez tenha ficado um pouco cansativo, mas eu não consegui encaixar nenhuma piadinha, até por que é uma cena 'triste', mas eu pretendo terminar isso em breve, a história toda ;)


	7. Contando um Drama parte VI

A / N : Hoje eu tô inspirada pra escrever, afinal, passei praticamente Janeiro inteiro sem escrever, tô praticamente transpirando inspiração XD

Lula Molusco foi-se o mais rápido que pôde para Verona à procura de sua amada que supostamente estaria morta. Já no cemitério, o Montecchio tentou entrar na tumba da família Capuleto, mas foi surpreendido pelo ex-pretendente de Sandy, Conde Squilliam.

- Para imediatamente com isso, vil Montechio. Este ato é ilegal. Não permitirei que profanes túmulo de Sandra. Estás condenado. Te mandarei para prisão.

- Alto lá. Não te aproximes. Lembra-te do triste fim de Larry. Não me provoque a ira, nem me obrigues a cometer outro pecado.

- Só entrarás neste túmulo se antes passares por cima do meu cadáver.

Ambos os cefalópodes travam uma luta. Lula Molusco é mais rápido e Squilliam é alvejado. Lula Molusco aproveita o momento de fraqueza do adversário e entra no túmulo.

- Oh, Sandy sua formosura transforma esta cripta. Meu amor ! A morte sugou o meu de teu hálito, mas nenhum poder teve sobre tua beleza ! Oh, aqui fixarei minha eterna morada. Ao lado de ti minha bela e tão amada Sandra - Lula Molusco abre o frasco que recebeu do Boticário e engole tudo num só gole - assim morro com um beijo - e morre.

- Netuno me ajude ! - disse o Frei Bob Esponja - quantas vezes meus pés enfraquecidos tropeçaram em túmulos ? Quem está ai ?

- É um amigo - disse Baltazar.

- Netuno o abençoe filho. Que fazes aqui ?

- Acompanho meu senhor, Lula Molusco de quem tanto gostais.

- A quanto tempo está lá ? - Bob Esponja pergunta.

- A cerca de meia hora.

- Vinde comigo até o túmulo.

- Não ouso fazer isto senhor.

- Então me espere aqui. Entrarei sozinho, receio algum caso desastrado - Bob Esponja disse e entra.

- Lula Molusco... Ah, hora terrível! Pobre Lula Molusco. Que fizeste ? Trágico fim - Sandy começa a abrir os olhos - Sandy está despertando.

- Onde estou ? - ela pergunta, um pouco grogue - Onde está Lula Molusco ?

- Estou ouvindo um barulho - diz o Frei - senhora abandona este antro de morte.

- Ide, parti então, por que não sairei daqui - Bob Esponja não concorda, mas sai - Lula Molusco... Oh, não ! Que isto? Uma taça na mão do meu fiel amor? - ela pega o frasco de veneno da mão dele - Oh, guloso ! Bebeste sem deixar uma gota ? Beijarei teus lábios talvez haja um resto de veneno - Sandy ouve um barulho e percebe que precisa se apressar.

...

- E assim, Julieta decide que a morte mais rápida seria a mais dolorosa - disse Sandy, em cima da mesa com um pedaço de plástico na mão, Lula Molusco sentado na mesa, Bob Esponja e Patrick sentados num banco, os três olhando Sandy 'atuar' - ela pega o punhal de Romeu - se ouve um estalo e o pedaço de plástico se revela um canivete - e sem outra alternativa, Julieta apunhala-se - e assim Sandy enterra o canivete no próprio estômago.

- Não ! - os três gritam ao mesmo tempo, em seguida Lula Molusco desmaia.

- Lula Molusco ? - ele começa a acordar e vê Sandy, estranhamente alegre - Lula Molusco, você tá bem ?

- Sandy ! - Lula Molusco se levanta bruscamente - Sandy ? O canivete, o golpe, você... Você tá bem ?

- É de borracha - Sandy pega o mesmo canivete e força a lâmina, que ricocheteia de volta, totalmente inofensiva - viu ?

- Lula Molusco, você tá bem ? - pergunta Bob Esponja.

- Estou... Vamos... vamos continuar - ele se levanta e joga o maldito canivetinho fora.

- Okay, onde estavamos ? - Sandy sentou-se ao lado do namorado recém-infartado - Ah, sim, o Príncipe de Verona chega ao túmulo e fica aterrorizado com a cena que vê.

...

- Que horror é este que nos fere a vista?

- Minha filha! Ai de mim! - chora Puff Capuleto - minha pobre filha. Morta. Sem vida como uma estátua de mármore. Morta! Quisera eu não esta entre os vivos para presenciar tal acontecimento.

- Veja Montecchio... - disse o Príncipe de Verona - Vosso filho.

- Nobre príncipe. Quão dor invade minha alma - se lamentava Sr. Sirigueijo - como não bastasse o luto que cobre minha casa pela morte de minha senhora que morreu de tristeza pelo exílio de nosso filho, agora zelo, o corpo do meu amado filho.

- Que tamanha trama acomete Verona em horas tão sombrias ? - disse o Príncipe de Verona.

- Dos presentes sou eu o mais suspeito. Serei breve - Frei Calça Quadrada começou a explicar o que aconteceu - Lula Molusco aqui sem vida, era marido de Sandra. Fui eu que os desposei. Vamos... Poderei contar-lhes toda essa trama que culminou nesta grande tragédia - e assim as duas famílias e o Frei foram-se da tumba para esclarecer o ocorrido e preparar um funeral digno para o casal.

...

- Quando os Capuletos e os Montecchios chegaram e encontraram aquela trágica cena - dizia Sandy - sentiram toda dor causada pela conseqüência de uma rixa que custou a vida dos quais mais amavam.

- Então a Sra. Capuleto e o Sr. Montecchio prometeram erguer uma estátua de ouro ao filho do outro. E assim, sepultaram as desavenças juntamente com seus filhos, - continuou Lula Molusco - e a história de amor de Romeu e Julieta foi eternizado por várias gerações.

- Yippie ! - Patrick e Bob Esponja aplaudiram, mas pararam ao ver Lula Molusco e Sandy rindo e dando as mãos.

- Quer falar agora ? - Lula Molusco perguntou à Sandy, que riu.

- Do que vocês estão falando ? - Bob Esponja perguntou, confuso.

- Nós temos uma coisa para contar pra vocês - disse Sandy.

A / N : Esse é o fim da história de Romeu e Julieta, mas não o fim da história de Squandy hehe, afinal, eles ainda não contaram a novidade XD


	8. Oficializando a relação

A / N : O que posso dizer sobre isso ? XD

Lula Molusco conseguia sentir que Sandy ainda estava nervosa, agora, Bob Esponja e Patrick olhavam para os dois com expectativa e curiosidade, afinal, involuntariamente ele havia segurado a mão dela na frente dos dois, agora o jeito era colocar tudo para fora e esperar a reação dos dois.

- E então, Sandy ? - perguntou Patrick - qual é a novidade ?

- Meninos, bem - Sandy começou - vocês... vocês sabem por que nós lhe contamos essa história ?

- Por que você leu essa história naquele cruzeiro e que queria nos contar, não é ? - arriscou Bob Esponja, Sandy riu.

- Ora Bob Esponja, - disse ela - eu já havia lido essa história há anos, acho que ainda era adolescente no Texas quando li esse romance pela primeira vez.

- Mas você disse... - balbuciou Patrick.

- Patrick, o que Sandy quer dizer, - resmungou Lula Molusco - é que ela inventou essa história para despistar vocês.

- Eu não entendi - disse Bob Esponja.

- Olhem só - Sandy pegou a câmera que havia levado para a viagem e começou a mostrar as fotografias que tirou, o salão de festas, karaoke, piscina, sauna, etc - vêem ? Com tanto para fazer, a última coisa que eu faria era ler - agora Bob Esponja e Patrick estavam realmente confusos, qual seria a verdadeira intenção de Sandy ao inventar aquela história ? - Lula Molusco, onde está a outra câmera ?

- Aqui - ele tirou do bolso (inexistente, por sinal) e a entregou.

A esquila rapidamente ligou a câmera, aquelas fotos já eram bem diferentes das primeiras, nas quais apareciam apenas as paisagens, lugares e outras pessoas que também estavam no navio, já na câmera que Lula Molusco à entregara tinha fotos bem diferentes, nelas mostravam o casal juntos em diversas ocasiões, sorridentes, no jantar, na piscina, na sauna, tomando sol, em algumas fotos até estavam abraçados.

- Puxa - disse Bob Esponja, e sorriu - parece que vocês se divertiram bastante.

- Bastante é pouAAAARGH ! - Lula Molusco tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por um beliscão de sua namorada esquentada.

- Sim Bob Esponja, nos divertimos muito - Sandy tentou abafar o comentário - mas a questão principal é outra.

- Pare de enrolar, Sandy, conte logo ! - Patrick perdeu a paciência, a esquila e o cefalópode se entre olharam e, sem uma palavra, decidiram que era agora ou nunca.

- Amigos, - começou Sandy, ela não conseguia esconder um sorriso - Lula Molusco e eu estamos namorando.

Bob Esponja e Patrick ficaram sem reação, exatamente como o casal previa, o que eles não contavam era com a reação seguinte, a esponja e a estrela-do-mar abriram um enorme sorriso, suas pupilas dilataram, e, o que mais surpreendeu foi que eles começaram a cantar.

- Sandy e Lula Molusco, sentados na árvore, se B-E-I... jando ! - Lula Molusco tapou os ouvidos e olhou para Sandy, ele sinceramente preferia o escândalo que havia imaginado àquela cantoria irritante e repetitiva. Depois de cantar o mesmo refrão cinco ou seis vezes, eles se cansaram e pararam para respirar.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês gostaram da notícia ? - perguntou Sandy.

- É claro que sim, Sandy - respondeu Patrick.

- Imagina só Patrick, daqui pouco tempo nós teremos um Lulinha Molusquinho ou uma Sandyzinha - disse Bob Esponja, imaginando os futuros filhos de 'Romeu e Julieta'.

- Como é que é ?! - o casal disse em uníssono, ambos corados, com certeza nenhum deles pensava tão longe assim.

- Calma aí, Bob Esponja, não força a barra - Sandy disse, um tanto nervosa com a suposição.

- É, ainda não é para tanto - concordou Lula Molusco e lhes deu um olhar de advertência, mas não os afetou em nada, pois ambos continuavam olhando para o casal com expectativa.

- Mas, Sandy - disse Patrick - se era isso que vocês queriam dizer pra gente, por que você contou a tal história de Romeu e Juliana ?

- Julieta, cérebro de nematóide ! - zurrou Lula Molusco - E, nós só contamos essa história para aliviar a reação de vocês.

- Como assim, aliviar nossa reação ? - perguntou Bob Esponja.

- Lula Molusco cismou que Bob Esponja tem uma queda por mim, mas eu disse que era grilo dele - disse Sandy, Bob Esponja riu daquele jeitinho que só ele sabe.

- Que bobagem, Lulinha - respondeu a esponja - Sandy é como uma irmã mais velha para mim.

- Mais velha, Calça Quadrada ?! - Sandy disse, meio indignada com a insinuação de idade.

- Melhor mesmo 'Calça Quadrada', melhor mesmo - Lula Molusco disse, depois rapidamente abraçou Sandy e a beijou.

Os dois amigos, que estavam sobrando, soltaram uma risadinha e saíram de fininho, o casal, que nem percebeu quando os convidados foram embora, ficaram lá, aproveitando o clima romântico embalados pelo belo Crepúsculo, o começo de uma linda noite, para um casal de amantes.

A / N : Aaaaawwnn x3 acabei, finalmente ! No começo eu pensei que esse capítulo seria tão chato quanto os dois últimos, mas, modéstia parte, acho que me superei nesse final, mas eu não gostaria que todo esse trabalho fosse em vão, se você escreve, desenha ou coisa do tipo, sabe como é bom receber um elogio, então, compartilhe um elogio comigo, pode ser ? ;)


End file.
